


Starlight and Academia (Currently empty)

by StellaHeart17



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, XReader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaHeart17/pseuds/StellaHeart17
Summary: Basically just because I got a couple of ideas that made me excited and I, for some reason, really like and want more x readers with DJ Subatomic Supernova. I apologize for any inconsistencies and inaccuracies. I'm kinda lazy to research. So, enjoy? EDIT: Don't click on this, I've not had time to add anything.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova & Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova/Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova/You
Kudos: 6





	Starlight and Academia (Currently empty)

Im a bit busy for now, but this will be up by tomorrow hopefully.


End file.
